yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Luchia Merlia
Luchia Merlia is the main antagonist of Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement. She later returned to her home world. She's gained her memories back and her true identity, she revealed to be the Second Princess of Septem·Farbe and Leticia who revealed to be her twin sister. Her true full name is Lizzelchia·R·Sireneides. Etymology Lizzechia·R·Sireneides ' :'R - May refer to the title of her tales story, Tales of Graces f : Remaster. Luchia Merlia :Luchia - (Variant of Lucia) Light is to illuminate, glow or gleam. :Luchia - Possible derived from a part of her real name, 's -'lchia' (-ルシア -Rushia). Appearance Luchia is a woman still in a teenager age, she has unbeatable beauty, skills and knowledge. She has a very pale colored skin and has a slender figure. Luchia, contrast to Leticia, she has dark blue hair that reaches passed her waist to above her knees with a Antenna hair (アホ毛 Ahoge) and styled in a-half-ponytail with loose ribbon. She has turquoise colored eyes. After she rejoined to Fairy Tail, she had her Guild mark at her forearm and colored dark blue. Her usual attire in Earthland, consists blue short jacket with long sleeves and white layer cloth coming down from inside, underneath is white dress comes with multi-layered black skirts, black fingerless gloves, a choker, earrings, a pair of high heeled tight-length boots and wore some buckles to complete her looks. Her usual attire in Tales Series, is a light blue dress coat with nun-style sleeves and white details. She has a white corset with blue linings. Underneath her coat is an almost bare-shoulder dress with long sleeves, short skirt with laced frills and a short underneath the dress. She wears knee-length boots (two resemblances of a white high heels & upper appearance of a boot) with similar designs of her attire. She wore a black choker and earrings. She wields a claymore, and sheath in her left side, since she's right handed. She uses a dark colored belt and wore it outside her dress, to hang her scabbard. Her scabbard is navy colored due her element based on water, contrasting to Leticia. She always wore safety pant if she chose to wear skirt. Theme Colors Usual/Normal Alternate Form Personality Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Luchia first appears to be cold-manner, sarcastic, demonic personality (due the fact she is in her alternate form). Her speaking tone had never change its volume, it always stable, but when she get aggressive, her volume would go high. Later, she actually still remembered Mavis who is her best friend, but she doesn't show her friendship to her around the others but after Mavis stand out and declared she will fight for her guild as well to fight her. She had high expectations of her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers, she had greatly high expectations of Natsu Dragneel which she need to kill to maintain the planet's future in the path of happiness. Luchia believes her ability to see the future is a duty for her to save worlds by returning its history back to the way it was. She is willing to kill people or change its history in order to take the planet's future back in its true "happy" future. Until Natsu defeated her which caused her to lose her ability to see the future, now she is willing to help those who in needed and cherish her friends more. She may be cold, but she still has normal human emotions. When she loses and the palace was gonna collapsed, she can be easily accepted her defeat but also doesn't believed in "Miracle" because she went off to the other worlds to fulfilled her duty and as she came back to Earthland, she was informed that Mavis had died. She left the guild and stated that she doesn't had affections or missed the guild anymore. However, the bet of with Natsu proven it's not the case. After she lost, she must join either their guild or the other guilds by Natsu, she chose Fairy Tail without hesitation. This may implies that she missed the guild. Fairy Tail Return of Lords Luchia joined back into her old guild, Fairy Tail and became more friendly, sometime can be carefree. She trusted the guild members, but doesn't spend time with them much, because she's not the talkative type. She also enjoying teasing calling him "Salamandra" and "Oroka no ryū" (愚かの竜 Stupid dragon) or stated that she looked down at Natsu. She spends more time with Mavis and Zeref, although they died and still spirits, but she also had good relationships with the others, putting up a "Anēsan" (elder sister) character to the others, sometimes motherly too. It was stated that she is a great natural singer by Mavis, and also good at dancing, she learned from the other worlds due to her interest of job as a Idol. She also can be strict and doesn't make any jokes, when Mavis took the job of helping the Halloween party job by putting up an concert but unaware that need two people to do, she put Mavis into hard training of being an Idol of another world. Tales Series TBA yet Abilities & Powers Luchia has known for her ability to travel through worlds and dimensions. Luchia had gained knowledge about almost all of the worlds and dimensions, she even gained powers and abilities from them, one of them Earthland's Magic. Luchia also possessed many abilities within her body, making her to be the extreme tough opponent. The most common and main Magic she possessed when she still in normal form is Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法 Sui no Metsuryū Mahou), but she also obtained other elemental dragon slayer magics too, example Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. She also learned God and Devil Slayer Magics too. Divine resistance - according to the nature of its essence and huge levels of spiritual powers, the Divinity Clan have a strong resistance to all forms of natural and supernatural influences'.' Element Resistance - Luchia is an individual resistant to any kinds of elements and as such is able to take damage from any elements and elements-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to element based attacks; she could resist fire, water, wind, poison, electric, darkness, light, earth and other kinds of elements' attacks. Immense Divine/Magical Power - she possesses a very high amount of Divine Power or either Magical Power. When used in her alternate form, her power level was double, her Power could be felt in the entire Earthland which is quite terrifying. When exerted in her normal form, her Magic Power is Blue in color and in Alternate Form is Silvery Indigo. Acrobatic Skills '''- Luchia has been shown to possess flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. She can also do multiple times of back flipping or either doing some postures like freeze in Breakdancing. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Luchia refers herself that she more like being combatant than swordsman. She is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, even without using any magics and combats her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Luchia has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to matches a 10000 ten thousands or more soldiers of army and just for a while to take them all down by herself. Immense Strength '-' '''Luchia has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, she also can overwhelmed the force of Sting and Rogue who used Dragon Force but still can't defeat her. She can also turning a sword into dust by gripping it even though its metal. '''Immense Reflexes - Luchia has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility by dodging a chain of attacks of Natsu and others. Immense Speed '- Luchia's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. '''Immense Durability '- Luchia had demonstrated that she is to be incredibly durable. She has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Also, she also had the self-healing spell from her Sky God Slayer Magic and Death God's. 'Immense Endurance '- Luchia has shown to possess that an unreachable level that no one could reach but her of a huge amount of physical endurance, being able to easily keep the upper hand, even she already out numbered by 40 people who had great skills after fighting Gildarts and 9 others. Magic Lost Magics '''Black Death AKA Death God Slayer Magic (ブラック・デス / 死の滅神魔法 , Burakku Desu / Shi no Metsujin mahou) This is a dangerous and fearful power she possessed. This is also the representation of of the Black Plague itself that can kill anyone who breathes in the infected air. The Magic allows her to manipulate black fog or mist, even the damage level of it. The appearance of the magic is similar to Sky God's, but different, it overall appearance is black fog or mist. When not using full power, it powerful enough to make anyone unconscious and can be a powerful shield to block destructive power of Mavis's Yajra and Natsu's flame. It is stated to be the most rarest ancient spell and akin to Ankheram Black Magic, but Luchia can used it at will. Most of the mist of fog come out from her sleeves but no, it actually produced directly by utilizing an amount of Divinity Power than Magical Power in her palm. This is the Absolute Magic that no one could surpassed if there's someone who possessed the same level as her magic does, example, Mavis. * Death God's Mist (Unnamed) AKA Black Mist (黒霧 Kuro Kiri) - Luchia can produced a large amount of black currents, mist or fog that is actually black plague but she could wishes to lower the killing level to a damage level or normal level, which allows her to make her opponents unconsciously and it also can be very defensible by blocking Natsu's flame and even the destructive power of Mavis's Yajra. * Death God's Mist Sphere '''(Unnamed) AKA '''Black Mist's Sphere (黒霧の球体 Kurokiri no Kyūtai) - Luchia can produces a huge sphere generated by her Black Mist, and threw at her opponents. She also can control the size of it and can create multiple spheres at once. * Death God's Bellow (死神の怒号 Shinigami no Dogou) - Luchia can generated black currents of mist that is plague, from her mouth. Firing a destructive power too. It can taken the lives of the opponents if they get caught in her blow stated by Mavis, however, Natsu and the other Slayer them manage to live may due the fact they are Slayers stated by Mavis. * Death God's Erebus (死神の闇黒　"エレボス" Shinigami no Ankoku "Erebosu") - Luchia generates black mist from her feet and spread them in a large superficial measure through the ground, then the mist will immobilized her opponents by caught in the mist currents spiraling around their feet. It could extend to her opponent's body if she wish to, she used this to lift or threw Natsu them in to the sky or crash to the walls. * Death God's Riot Dance (死神の乱舞 Shinigami no Ranbu) - this is similar to Sherria's Sky God's Dance but more dangerous and powerful, Luchia rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts at least ten, very massive, spiraling currents of black mist that's flowing fast and to be generated from underneath her sleeves, which lifts her opponents at least 2 kilometers or more off the ground while inflicting damage stated by Mavis. Luchia can produced more than ten if she wishes to. * Death God's Gale (死神の暴風 Shinigami no Boufū) - This attack produced by Luchia with releasing a windstorm of black mist from underneath her sleeves, she can chooses how wide and large of the volume size of it. * Death God's Copy (Unnamed) (Brief name コピ or 分身体, Kopi or Bunshintai) - She can uses her mist to creates copies of her. * Death God's Eerie Wind (死神の魔風 Shinigami no Mafū) - This is a more powerful however she could only generated five but massive large amount of spiraling currents and sparkling of her black mist from underneath one of her sleeves. The mist can immobilized her opponents with the sparkles just caught in the wind before, it stated by Luchia it called the Eerie Particles that ultized with binding abilities of light magic. * Death God's Chaos (死神の滅裂　"ケーオス" Shinigami no Metsu'retsu "Kēiosu") - A new move she learn after she returned and lived in Septem Farbe. There will be black or purple colored spiraling dark mist currents generating from below of her feet and then forming two spheres at both of her sleeves (hand). Then she joined it together, releasing a destructive beam from it. It can blow reaches 2000 kilometers as it was noted by herself. * Death God's Secret Art (死神の滅神奥義 Shinigami no Metsujin Ougi) ** Song of Demise (Thanatos) '( の詠歌 ''Shuen (Tanatosu) no Eiga) - Is her ultimate and deadliest spell of Luchia, it was also stated that Makarov that it could killed off all the living being of the whole world. This attack was Luchia's last resort if she had no choice, the attack is generated by a large amount of Magical Power or either Divine Power. There will be an extreme large amount of black currents of mist generated from underneath her sleeves and flowing all around her, then she extended her arms outwards the mist began to flowing fast and spiraling. Later, she raised her arms up so do the black currents, forming a large black vortex with mist flowing into it. Then she later her recited this line "'''Death God Slayer's Secret Art - Song of Demise!", where there will be million, very massive, spiraling currents of black mist then starting to flowing out however, it was canceled by the light of Indra Dependent's Armor, due her former demon lord she absorbed, Black Percher's weakness is the sunlight. But further more, is a direct light from the sun that not through the atmosphere. God Dragon Slayer Magic (神の滅竜魔法 Shin no Metsuryū Mahou) is a legendary dragon slayer magic that surpassed any slayer magics. It allows her to have God-like dragon slayer magic, just like what the name is, the magic's purpose is to kill the dragon who is also the god of them but it just legendary. This magic is tremulously powerful even Mavis fearful of and stated if she used full power, she don't even she will win. It unknown how she adept this magic from, but she said she obtained it once she got all elements of each Dragon Slayer Magics. The form of the magics had no exact form, but based on the elements it used, but the main color is glowing in silver white light while its pure. For Natsu, is Pale Gold. As the name is, Luchia may consume Divine light or some energies to replenish her strength, for Natsu's case, he just eat it from consuming her attack directly. * God Dragon's Roar (神竜の咆哮 Shinryū no Houkou) - It a divine alternate version of any Dragon's roar, Luchia generates pure divine energies and release a silver white colored light beam that is fearfully destructive. * God Dragon's Wing Attack (神竜の翼撃 Shinryū no Yokugeki) - She rushed towards her target, before subsequently setting her hands or sleeves (in alternate form) covered with silver cyan light currents, sending them flying. When she chose not to rushed, she ignites two streams of silver cyan light currents from her hands, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away. (It noted that this is based on Wind element) [[Water Dragon Slayer Magic|'Water Dragon Slayer Magic']] (水の滅竜魔法 Mizu no Metsuryū Mahou) is her primary magic that is taught directly by a Water Dragon. She can manipulates all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. The superficial measure of area that she could manipulated is within 500 meters, she also can drawn out the water from below grounds. As her element is water, she can consume water to replenish her strength. As a water dragon, its known well for its speed and agility * Water Dragon's Roar (水竜の咆哮 Suiryū no Houkou) - Luchia gathered and released a large massive spiraling current of water at her opponents, and * Water Dragon's Wing Attack (水竜の翼撃 Suiryū no Yokugeki) - She rushed towards her target, before subsequently setting her hands covered with water currents, sending them flying. When she chose not to rushed, she ignites two streams of water currents from her hands, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away. * Water Dragon's Claw (水竜の鉤爪 Suiryū no Kagizume) - Luchia ignites her feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of her kicks. ** Water Dragon's Talon (水竜の爪 Suiryū no Tsume) - A weaker, hand-version of Water Dragon's Claw, and used in close-range. She performed this spell by generated a sphere of water around one of her hands and blast or swipe her opponent in a claw-like fashion way, which strong enough to tear one of the clothing parts. * Water Dragon's Crushing Fang (水竜の砕牙 Suiryū no Saiga) - Luchia performed this spell with her hand covering around small current of water, she swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion. * Water Dragon's Whirlpool (水竜の渦潮 Suiryū no Uzushio) - She raised her upwards, began to gather water currents and a create a large whirl pool similar to Natsu who created a large fire ball. She threw at her opponents to drown them, the mass and height that she create can reaches 200 meters. * Water Dragon's Tsunami (水竜の海嘯 Suiryū no Tsunami "Kaishou") - Luchia can generated or control a large massive mass of water to perform a Tsunami that could wash away her opponent at once in swift speed. * Water Dragon's Secret Art (水の滅竜奥義 Sui no Metsuryū Ougi) ** Million Clearing Thousand Lilies (水万清千花 Sui'man'shou'sen'ka, Lit, "Water Ten Thousand Clear Thousand Flowers") - An Alternate Secret Art comparing to Natsu's, it utilized in Water and in wide-range. Luchia swipes her arms and twisting her body in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, massive, and highly dangerous, vortex of water that barrages her targets. It seems a huge and powerful version of Water Dragon's Whirlpool. ** Pure Extinction·Neptune(純滅・海王星 Junmetsu·Kaiousei) - Another Secret Art of Luchia's Water Dragon Slayer Magic. She swipes her arms in a circular fashion and upwards, as creating multiple large, massive, spiraling of Water currents from a vortex of water on the ground, drawing water from deep in the ground. The vortex's mass is large enough to reach 2-3 kilometer in range. and the currents will spiraling, out from the vortex like as a tornado, drawing anything near around it and drawn them into the vortex and wash away. Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic (元素の滅竜魔法 Genso no Metsuryū mahou), it allows Luchia to obtained and consume any other elements than just water. She obtained this by inserting each different dragon slayer lacrimar into her body and trained directly by each different element dragons. It also allows her to use dual-element magic spell too. But it is not easy to obtained them all. * Normal Dragon Slayer Spells ** Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Houkou) - she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from her mouth at her target. ** Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack (雷竜の翼撃 Rairyū no Yokugeki) - she generated an amount of electricity from and covers her arms to attack her surroundings. ** Sky Dragon's Typhoon (天竜の颱風 Tenryū no Taifū) - Luchia swipes her hand in circular fashion which also generated an extreme powerful and large Typhoon which powerful to drawn anything into it in 2-3 kilometer range. ** Poison Dragon's Twin Fangs (毒竜の双牙 Dokuryū no Souga) - she performed this spell with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. ** White Dragon's Holy Breathe (白竜の聖息 Hakuryū no Seiiki) - A seemingly stronger version than normal dragon's roar, Luchia rotates her torso while producing a large, massive, destructive beam of light at her opponents which is quite dangerous by already taking life if wasn't Gildarts reflect it and it is powerful enough to reducing a wall into dust. ** Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki) - Luchia covers one of her arms with shadows and punches her opponent in a slash-way. * Dual Element Dragon Slayer Spells ** Lighting Sea Dragon's Wing Attack (電海竜の翼撃 Denkairyū no Yokugeki) - A dual element alternate version of any normal Wing attack, she generated electricity and small streams of water covering her arms, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away while paralyses her opponents at the same time. ** Poison Sea Dragon's Sharp Fin (毒海竜の鋭鰭 Dokukairyū no Eihire) - Luchia rushed towards her opponents with generating poison currents forming a shape of a sharp fin on her arms or sleeves (in alternate form) and small spiraling water currents around her arm. She swipes her opponents in slash-way which send them flying backwards. ** Sky Sea Dragon's Roar (天海竜の咆哮 Tenkairyū no Houkou) - Luchia gathered and released a large amount of wind (air) and water from her mouth and fired at her opponents. Sky God Slayer Magic (天の滅神魔法 Ten no Metsujin Mahou) is a rare form of Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows her to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the God Slayer with great blunt force. * Sky God's Dance (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai) - Luchia runs toward the target, and, when she is close enough to them, rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while inflicting damage. * Sky God's Healing Spell AKA Self-Healing '''- Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the '''Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Luchia is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Making her more trickier to defeat her since she also had invulnerable abilities of her Death God's. Water God Slayer Magic (水の滅神魔法 Sui no Metsujin Mahou) - is another rare form of Ancient Spell akin to Water Magic too, another powerful magic that she also possessed beside Water Dragon Slayer Magic. She can manipulates all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area and consumes water to replenish her strength. It appears that's this magic power equals to Leticia's Flame God's. Other Caster Magics Territory (絶対領土 "テリトリー" Zettai Ryoudo "Teritorī", lit. Absolute Territory) is a Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air. She can also switch positions with her chosen target, by simultaneously teleporting her target and herself to each others' location. Element Magic (元素魔法 Genso Mahou) allows her to manipulated any elements of magics such as Fire, water and wind. It allows her to control the other mages' magic that involves in any elements. * Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahou) - A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. * Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahou) - is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahou) - This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. * Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahou) - is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. * Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahou) - It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. * Lightning Magic (雷の魔法 Kaminari no Mahou) - Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them, even shaping their attacks as they wish. * Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahou) - Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. * Earth Magic (土系の魔法 Tsuchikei no Mahou) - The caster makes use of the earth around them for combat, giving the user a great deal of flexibility when using their Magic and also can manipulate the physical properties of earth. Other Holder Magics Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahou) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Luchia is noted to be the strongest even though she only have 6 keys and 5 of them are all silver. Keys * Draco "The Dragon" (天竜座　-　ドラコ, Tenryūza - Dorako) : is an enormous maroon dragon with blue eyes. Its key is sliver with a reddish serpentine figure around its body with small tips of spike on the figure. Luchia consider this is her favorite, and judging its abilities, it is Luchia's second strongest spirit after Celestial Spirit King, It is based on the constellation of Draco. ** Enhanced Endurance - It can withstand any attacks from the mages, can stay longer even being attacked many times and continued to fight. ** Immense Strength - Draco had demonstrated to have immense strength that could cracked the floor and in wide measurement. It could also slammed away Gildarts to the other side in a several above meters. ** Immense Durability - After being hit many times and long times, it doesn't make any visible scratch or injuries on its body. ** Flight - It can fly with its wings. ** Immortality - As a celestial spirit, it cannot die if it stayed in the human world with its own power. * Hydra "The Sea Serpent" (海蛇座　-　ハイドラ , Umihebiza - Haidora) : is a enormous Purplish Black serpent with eight heads and red eyes. Its key is silver with a purplish navy serpentine figure around its body with a head of a serpent on the left side of its constellation symbol. Judging its abilities, it is Luchia's third strongest spirit, after Draco and the Celestial Spirit King. It is based on the constellation of Hydra and from the Greek Mythology. ** Water Magic - it allows Hydrus to manipulated water element and it can released water breathe from its mouth. ** Darkness Magic - It allows Hydra to manipulated darkness element a d it can released darkness breathe from its mouth. ** Enhanced Endurance - It can withstand any attacks from the mages, can stay longer even being attacked many times and continued to fight. ** Immense Strength - Hydrus had demonstrated to have immense strength by just flapping its wings and creating a strong wind blowing most of the mages down. ** Immense Durability - After being hit many times and long times, it doesn't make any visible scratch or injuries on its body. ** Enhanced Agility - It had enhanced agility by dodging many attacks from the mages. ** Immortality - As a celestial spirit, it cannot die if it stayed in the human world with its own power. * Hydrus "The Water Serpent" (水蛇座　-　ハイドラス , Mizuhebiza - Haidorasu) : is a enormous navy blue serpent with light blue eyes. Its key is silver with a navy serpentine figure around its body with a head of a serpent on the right side of its constellation symbol. Judging its abilities, it is Luchia's fourth or fifth strongest spirit, after Hydra. It is based on the constellation of Hydrus. ** Water Magic - it allows Hydrus to manipulated water element and it can released water breathe from its mouth. ** Enhanced Endurance - It can withstand any attacks from the mages, can stay longer even being attacked many times and continued to fight. ** Immense Strength - Hydrus had demonstrated to have immense strength by just flapping its wings and creating a strong wind blowing most of the mages down. ** Immense Durability - After being hit many times and long times, it doesn't make any visible scratch or injuries on its body. ** Enhanced Agility - It had enhanced agility by dodging many attacks from the mages. ** Immortality - As a celestial spirit, it cannot die if it stayed in the human world with its own power. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_%28constellation%29 Phoenix] "The Phoenix" (鳳凰座　-　フェニックス , Hououza - Fenikkusu) : is a large bird based on mystical creature, Phoenix, it has reddish orange fur with shining feathers and red eyes. Its key is silver with a bird like figure top with the symbol on the middle. Judging its abilities, it is Luchia's fifth or fourth strongest spirit, after Hydra. It is based on the constellation of Phoenix. ** Enhanced Endurance - It can withstand any attacks from the mages, can stay longer even being attacked many times and continued to fight. ** Immense Strength - Phoenix had demonstrated to have immense strength by just flapping its wings and creating a strong wind blowing most of the mages down. ** Immense Durability - After being hit many times and long times, it doesn't make any visible scratch or injuries on its body. ** Flight - It can fly with its wings. ** Immortality - As a celestial spirit, it cannot die if it force stayed in the human world with its own power. * Celestial Spirit King (星霊王 Seireiou) : is the spirit king ruled Celestial Spirit World. It appearance is based on a typical king. He is Luchia's strongest celestial spirit. His key is created by Luchia herself, it key is shiny and typically is sliver indigo with gradient of a image of sky of Celestial Spirit World on it. It has a crown on top with two swords crossed below its symbol, and the key tip is eight pointed star shaped. * Monoceros "The Unicorn" (一角獣座　-　モノケロス , Ikkakujūza - Monokerosu) : is a white unicorn with gold horn, based on the mystical creature, Unicorn. Its key is silver and the top part is somehow surrounded with flower designs and the symbol on the middle, with a small face of an unicorn printed below the symbol. Its abilities is unknown. It appeared in Tales of the Abyss Remastered. It is based on constellation of Monoceros. ** Immense speed - it has immense speed that could reached 5 kilometers in 2 minutes. ** Immense Agility - It had immense agility that could dodged many attacks at it. ** Immortality - As a celestial spirit, it cannot die if it force stayed in the human world with its own powers. Abilities *'Celestial Spirit's Infinite Contract' (星霊の無限契約 Seirei no Mugen Keiyaku) - Luchia is allowed to used other spirits that is already been contracted with a mage, she can interrupted the other mage's currently used spirit and under her command/summoning in front of Luchia even though she don't have their keys but by using the Celestial Spirit King's power. *'Absolute · Force Gate Closure' (絶対・強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon) - As a Celestial Spirit Mage, Luchia can closed other Celestial Spirit Mage's spirit from summoning that Luchia once used. Example, she summoned Aries once then closed, which interrupted Lucy from summoning her again because Luchia once summoned Aries. She stated that she can also absolute close the other celestial spirits but only taking away their main magic away. She is the only one can do this because she had the Celestial Spirit King's key, which she can ordered or used him to interrupted the other mage's celestial spirits from going to the human world. *'Multiple Summons -' Luchia can multiple summoned many celestial spirits she wants due her Magical Power is somehow nearly infinite. She noted that it didn't used up 1% of her power to summon them even though there's four, including Celestial Spirit King. It stated by Lucy that Celestial Spirit King is the most powerful, more powerful the spirit is the more of the power it drained. However, it was rejected because Luchia's Magical Power is unexpected tremulously. Alternate Form [[Divinity Form|'Alternate Form']] (交替姿態 Koutai'Shitai) is Luchia's strongest form, in this form it allows her to be invulnerable and invincible. In this form all her stats (Strength, agility, speed, defense, stamina) had increased tremulously, it was stated that she is the most extreme dangerous opponent by Mavis and Ion. It was later revealed that this is the true form and proof of the Divinity Clan. She is also equipped along with a black blade and golden hilt three-pronged spear with blue gem on its cross guard, Trident, and its counterpart, Gungnir is owned by Leticia. She also can took form of a Demon Lord, that she took over. Demon Lord : Black Percher ' 「魔王・黒死斑」 (ブラック　パーカー) :'Astral/Divine Arnament : Inno Nero Della Morte ( , Inno Nero derā morute [Shūen no Koku Sanka]) In this form, her appearance totally changed. Her hair become more longer and white indigo colored, and having red eyes. Her overall appearance in this form is a lolita, she wore a sleeveless black top with a neckline that two straps (similar to Queen Anne) chest section being white and puffy bit, below there there's two gold clasps with two gold bead chain hanging down from each of them. There's a black collar with a red jewel attached to the top and frills on every cuffs of the dress. She wears three layered skirt with dark grey, black then white colored layer. There's a few bead chains hanging down from the second layer. She wears detached sleeves with the upper cuffs are frilled and white ruffled white layers underneath it, that is longer than her arm and reaches til her knees. She wears laced stocking with butterfly motifs on it, and a white high heel-like black boot with frilled cuffs and gold bead chains. In this form, her nature will be darker a little, she will be more demonic, sadistic and grinned evilly while stating things getting more interesting. She is also known as Pest, referring her magic, Black Death is also Plague is an infectious disease that is caused by the bacteria Yersinia pestis. Plague can be spread in the air, by direct contact. * Sense Jacking : This is only unique to Black Percher. This allow the user to jack a person's senses who has been infected by the pathogenic germs. That person doesn't know that his/her senses were jacked, example, Mest. Divine Blue : Aqua Goddess (神藍・水女神) :Astral/Divine Arnament : Unknown Coming Soon... Her abilities were to controlling water, which similar to her primary magic but she can also make the water poison, having the effect of paralyze or other effects. She can also manipulated sound which she can also sing to hypnotized, or either restraining her opponents. Mavis stated that this form is also very powerful, evenly matched the force of Black Percher or even greater than that. This is her true form as a Divinity Clan. Alchemy Luchia stated she pledged herself into the deep abyss in order to obtain the knowledge that not discovered yet to herself which she learned Alchemy from. She is an Alchemic master who has accumulated a wealth of power and knowledge making her an extremely dangerous individual. *'Alchemic Master': She is a master of alchemy, a branch of knowledge that allows the user to manipulate any material to their most basic form, allowing either complete destruction or re-creation of anything they so desire. This is obtained by a unique process referred as "memory combustion", which as the name states consumes the user's memories, converting them into energy to fuel alchemic spells, rituals and techniques similar to how Magic used to generated Magic Power. Due to she had travelled through many worlds and gained many experiences and memories from them, Luchia has a wealth of memories, allowing her to use alchemic powers to their full potential. *Alca-Noise: At one point Luchia managed to obtain the techniques for which to create creatures that used to "kill" magic. They can be destroyed by magic but their offensive power is far superior. Their arms have a faint white glow, being armed with something called a "dissection organ". Contact with said organ causes anything to disintegrate and break apart to the molecular level, even Magic. It can dissect Magic, if the Noise direct contact to the Mage, the Magic Power in that Mage will be "stolen" and if the mage want to recover, it will took more time than usually. *'Four Elements' : Luchia's main offensive set of spells in Alchemy. At any point, Luchia can generate one of four different symbol patterns, that can bring out one of the four elements: earth, wind, fire, air. Generally used as destructive spells, anyone of these spells carries immense offensive power capable of causing widespread devastation. *'Homunculus ': As part of her alchemic knowledge, Luchia has the ability to create homunculus; a type of quasi-human creatures. Through this process she created Carol in her childhood image and with specific parts of her alchemic knowledge to help her to complete some tasks. Using this knowledge, Luchia has also created various copies of her own childhood body, allowing her to effectively cheat death and become immortal, by storing her memories and then transferring then into a spare body, should her current homunculus body be killed. She won't use Homunculus body if weren't her real body was been rejecting the form of Black Percher. *'Auto-Scorers' : Are a group of Automated dolls that she created using Alchemy. Their duties include protecting her and carrying out missions for her. *'Immense Alchemic Power': When singing the "Song that Destroy the World", her Alchemic spells become much more powerful. Her elemental spells become much more destructive to the point of overwhelming the mage with relative ease. However this takes a toll on Luchia as she has to burn a lot of her memories to generate such large amounts of power. *Dark Mythicalia : Is the Phantasma that she created by using Alchemy. Dark Mythicalia is her library of her memories where she copied various of it if she was force to use Alchemy and need to burn them into power. Stats List of Appearances * Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement * Fairy Tail : Return of Lords * Tales of Graces f : Remaster Quotes * (At the end of Chap 19) "What will you do now, Fairy Tail?!!!"/"何するものぞッ、フェアリー　ティルー―ン?!!!!"/''"Nanisurumonozo, Fearī Teirū?!!!"'' * (To Natsu and Mavis) "You made me no choice... Fine then, With this shot, no matter who is it, I will kill all those who dare stand in my way!" / "仕方ないは…ならば好かろう，この一撃で, 私を邪魔する者達を, 誰がだろうと皆殺す!" / "Shikatanai wa... Naraba Yougarou, Kono Ichigeki de, watashi wo jama wo suru no mono tachi, darega darou tou mina korosu!" * (Chanting her Secret Art) "The Lonely Melody, In the deep of the Abyss, the left thoughts and lives, Reverberating to my voice! Death God Slayer's Secret Art - Song of Demise (Thanatos) !" / "孤独のメロヂ、深い闇の深淵の中に、残留の思念と命、吾声に残響せよ!　死神の滅神奥義－終焉(タナトス) の詠歌!" / "Kodoku no Merodi, Fukai yami no shin'en no nakani, Zanryū no shinen to inochi, waga koe ni zankyou seyo! Shinigami no Metsujin Ougi - Shuen (Tanatosu) no Eiga!" '' * (To Natsu) '"It seems like your sway wasn't enough"' / "ひとふりわ足りなかったようだな" / ''"Hitofuri wa tarinakata youdana" Trivia * Luchia shared the same terms along with the another main character in other stories, Lynné. ** They all have blue hair and long hair. ** They all loves and natural singing. ** They all are one of the tallest characters in their representative stories. ** They both shared the same voice actress, Nana Mizuki. ** They all loves the Author's favorite male characters. ** They all have rivals and later become a sisterly-like relationships. *** Leticia, in fact, is her twin sister. ** They all have siblings. ** They all have blue eyes. *** Luchia's eyes can be seen as blue too and Lynné, who has her eye color change to blue in the second season. ** They all have good relationship with the main canon characters from their representative stories. *** Luchia and Natsu, Lynné and Riki. ** They all have high positions of their roles in their representative stories. ** Their theme color are also blue and white. * Luchia made a debut before her original does, its Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement. ** She is the first main character become to be the antagonist than become a protagonist, in the Lorelei Saga. ** Unlike Lynné and Juné, who are first to be classified to be protagonists later become brief antagonists. * She is the only one who able to create Phantasma in the series. * Luchia is ranked a 5-digit demon lord. * Mavis states that she is both a Demon Lord and a Deity. * Her signature move is Wing Attack, different to Natsu whose is Iron Fist. * Luchia's English Voice Actor, is Idina Menzel who is a famous American Actress and Singer who also voiced Elsa, in Disney Frozen. * Luchia has been considered to be Mavis's Best friend since Mavis's friend, Zera died and Luchia joining the guild when she was teens. * So far, Luchia is the only character who doesn't have any counterparts from other dimensions. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Feature Articles Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Divinity Clan Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Former Antagonists Category:Demon Lords Category:Alchemists Category:Pearl Dimension